


浪子燕青之风云会 第44章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水浒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会 第44章

第44章  
　　清溪.皇宫  
　　“云璧，你站住。”一个宫装丽人挡住了他的去路。  
　　“云奉尉？”侍卫手掌按在刀柄上，引而不发，“这是容妃。”压低声音，“李阔是她兄长。”  
　　燕青了然，难怪这位容妃眉间全是怒色，任凭是谁，面对斩下亲兄长头颅的刽子手，脸色都不会好看。  
　　“云奉尉如今好大的官威啊！”容妃缓缓走近，“怎么，得了陛下恩宠，连我也不放在眼里了吗？”  
　　“娘娘，大人有急事面圣，还请您……”  
　　燕青摆手止住，淡淡的道：“无妨，我与娘娘说几句话。”侍卫应了，远远退到后面。燕青弹弹袖子，意态闲适，“此处已无旁人，娘娘有话不妨直说。”  
　　容妃在他身前一步停住，姣好的脸上全是厉色，“看不出云奉尉竟这般心狠手辣，好端端的一个大活人，说杀就杀了，连眼睛都不眨一下。我父身居要职，我李家在朝中盘根错节，你就不怕将来死无葬身之地？”  
　　燕青似乎听到了一个笑话，唇角微微勾起，“我奉旨办事，恪尽职守，怎么到了娘娘口中竟成了凶狠好杀之人？娘娘有怨只管向陛下诉……”他声音低沉，似在舌尖玩味，“就怕到时陛下一怒，让您追随兄长而去。”  
　　容妃用力攥紧帕子，头上步摇微微晃动。  
　　燕青拱手，“臣还有事，失陪。”  
　　两人擦身而过，容妃冷笑，“你以为杀了兄长就能镇住那一帮官员？我告诉你，人性本恶，贪欲无穷，你不与之同流，便只能做那颗被抛上岸的石子。”  
　　燕青敛了嘴角笑意，“在其位，谋其政。百姓既称我一声父母官，我就要对得起这三个字。”  
　　容妃仰头盯着他，咬牙切齿，“文官身上绣的是禽，武官身上绣的是兽。穿上了这身官袍，谁不是衣冠禽兽？云奉尉，在我眼中，你不仅是衣冠禽兽，还是一个阿谀奉承，龌龊不堪的小人。幸好你无父无母，否则我李家定要挖坟鞭尸，让他们死后不得安……”  
　　燕青一掌抽在容妃脸上，她瘫坐地上，捂着高高肿起的脸颊说不出话来。  
　　周遭侍女吓得脸都白了，跪倒一片，却无一人敢来扶她。  
　　“你敢打我？”容妃终于回神，每说一个字都痛得她嘶嘶抽气，“我定要让陛下治你的罪，将你千刀万剐。”  
　　燕青居高临下，眼中全是嘲弄，似在看一个跳梁小丑，“千刀万剐？呵，只不知明日死的是谁。”说罢一脚踩上薄纱丽锦，扬长而去，徒留容妃大声咒骂。  
　　清风徐徐吹过湖面，将水汽缓缓送进永和宫。  
　　方腊一边翻看条陈，一边听燕青诉说政务。他一般不怎么说话，偶尔提起朱笔在奏章上回复一两句，待燕青说完才慢慢的道：“这一趟得罪了好多人吧！”茶盖轻拨水面，与杯沿相撞，发出清脆的叮叮声。“新贡来的茶，尝尝。”  
　　燕青点头，这才发现茶水恰恰八分烫，小几上放的也是他素日爱吃的糕点。“办案不辛苦，但和那些人虚与委蛇却着实辛苦。陛下，连清溪都这般官官相护，其余各个州郡真不知会怎样了。”  
　　方腊懒懒往后一靠，“和你说话就是舒服，不像别人全是官话，套话。”他顿了顿，“那次朕以己身亲测人心之险恶，一举诛杀了赵王、宁王及其党羽，本欲剜出我朝毒瘤……但朝中守旧势力太多，选拔上来的人才又太嫩，不足担当大任。”他温和看向燕青，“我知你想为百姓办事，但治国如烹小鲜，慢慢来。”  
　　燕青蹙眉，“百姓们太苦了。本就收成不好，那些贪官还囤积粮食，哄抬物价，这不是把他们往死里逼么？”  
　　方腊眸光一转，“听说你入宫时和容妃起了争执？”  
　　燕青嗯了一声，他不意外方腊会知道，只是意外他知道得这么快。  
　　方腊指尖在扶手上轻轻滑动，淡淡的道：“等朕腾出手来，就把李家连根拔了。云璧，别跟一个女人计较。”  
　　燕青嘀咕，她若不辱及爹娘，我又怎会跟她计较？忽然有些好奇，抬眸瞅瞅方腊，欲言又止。  
　　方腊随手执了扇子敲在他额头，“有话就说。”  
　　燕青捂住前额，“是陛下要问的，待会儿可别生气。”  
　　方腊失笑，“我都允你唤我的字了，还有什么好生气的。”  
　　燕青抿着唇笑，“宫中都说容妃恩宠最盛。我实在好奇，陛下若真心爱她，怎会这么不待见李家？若不是真心爱她，又怎会……”他咳嗽一声，“怎会日日留宿迴旋宫？”  
　　“小小年纪，满肚子风月心思。”方腊以手支颐，“她不过是一枚棋子，朕再宠她，也不会为了一枚棋子毁了整个棋局吧！”这种帝王权术他本不该对一个臣子言明，但他喜欢燕青，见他一副若有所思的模样，就不由得多说了两句，“为帝君者，从来都与情字无缘。朕要坐稳这江山，就只能是一个无情无义之人。”  
　　所以你能毫不留情的杀了你的兄弟。燕青想到那个惊心动魄的夜晚，反倒有些可怜起方腊来。“无人诉说真心话，没有交心之人，那岂不是很孤单？”  
　　方腊听他说得诚挚，目光不禁柔和下来，“我还有你。”他看得太过专注，燕青心中愧疚，忍不住垂眸避开。他却只当燕青面皮薄嫩，轻笑两声岔开话题，“兵法韬略写好了么？”  
　　“写好了。”燕青立刻正襟危坐，从怀中掏出几张薄纸双手递上。其态度之恭敬，犹如垂髫之子初入学堂。  
　　方腊接过，自右而左，认真浏览起来。  
　　燕青连呼吸都放缓了，心头噗通噗通直跳，既期待又紧张。虽说不上费尽心血，也是他查阅了许多兵书绞尽脑汁才写出来的，当然期待能得到方腊赞扬，哪怕是简简单单的一个“好”字呢？  
　　但方腊是个严师，对他多苛责少赞扬。他虽不是大声斥责，却总能说得他面红耳赤，恨不得地上忽然裂出条大缝，将不学无术的自己吞进去。  
　　“笔。”方腊目光不离纸张，手掌往上一翻，燕青连忙将紫玉毫笔放到他掌心。  
　　“你过来。”方腊眉梢一挑，他如奉纶音，赶紧靠了过去。  
　　“写得不错，见解独到，不入俗流，比上次好多了。”  
　　先夸一句，给个甜枣，还没等燕青笑容爬上嘴角，又一棍子砸下来。  
　　朱笔一挥，薄薄的纸上立刻被划上四五条红道道，方腊一一点出不足，又命人送上沙盘，逐一演示给他看。燕青对他佩服得五体投地，脑袋点得如同小鸡啄米。  
　　方腊将那两张纸拍回他胸口，“回去再写一份，明日交来。”  
　　燕青一脸为难，“恐怕不行，我家中所藏兵书不多，还得到别处买去。”  
　　方腊侧头睨他一眼，“你这鬼机灵，又想从我这里拐带什么？”  
　　燕青嘻嘻一笑，“陛下的藏书阁里兵书甚多，可否让臣进去瞧瞧？”  
　　“唔。”方腊摸摸下巴，“可是藏书阁只对一品以上官员开放，你……”他上下打量燕青，目光不言而喻。  
　　燕青蹭上去，声音里不觉多了一丝亲昵依赖，“我就瞧瞧，就瞧一眼。不如此，别说明天，就算陛下再给我十天，也写不出一篇韬略啊！”  
　　方腊努力压下越翘越高的嘴角，“上次从我这里拿走的书……”  
　　“明天就还。”  
　　“你上次讲的民间野史甚是有趣。”  
　　“明日就给陛下讲。”  
　　“只是明日？”  
　　“不不不，我天天都给陛下讲。”  
　　方腊终于不再克制，大声笑了出来，还顺手揉乱了燕青的发，“好吧，朕许你进入藏书阁。只一条，拿出去的书要及时归还，别让人告到我面前。”他俯下身子，对燕青眨眨眼，“这样朕也很为难啊！”  
　　“是。”燕青大声应诺，走到门口才想起忘记行礼，又蹬蹬蹬跑回来依足了宫规行礼告辞，最后还补上一句，“多谢陛下。”  
　　他和柴进住在一起，府邸就在皇宫不远处。为防人多口杂，府中所有仆人加起来不足十个。他进了大门，远远看到正屋还亮着灯，就知道柴进没睡。  
　　“哥哥用过饭食了？”他随手将外袍脱下，换了一身家常衣衫。  
　　“只是禀奏政务，怎的去了这么久。”柴进走到外面命仆人送来饭食，回身见燕青正将脑袋凑到灯下看书，摇了摇头，一边把灯芯挑亮一边道：“什么书这么有趣，连饭都不吃了？晚上看书伤眼，明日再看吧！”  
　　“那可不行，这书是我跟陛下借的，过两日就要还回去了。”燕青目光不离书本，桌上笔墨纸砚齐备，看到精妙处还抄录在本子上。  
　　“陛下让你进藏书阁了？”柴进天天听他念叨藏书阁，如今一看他这满脸甜得快要滴出蜜来的笑容，还有什么不明白？“你不是一品大员，这不合规矩。”  
　　燕青撇嘴，“是陛下许我进去的。谁敢说三道四，让他自己找陛下去。”他喜滋滋的翻了一页又一页，过了一会儿忽然觉得不对劲，抬头一看，见柴进正一脸阴沉的看着他。  
　　“哥哥，你怎么了？”他眼珠子一转，失笑，“哥哥莫不是以为陛下用这点小恩小惠就能把我收买了吧？”见柴进依然不出声，便柔声道：“哥哥放心，小乙绝不是朝秦暮楚的无耻小人，公明哥哥的话我一直都记着的。”  
　　柴进这才有了点笑模样，“你记得就好。”  
　　燕青爱惜的抚过书册，咬着唇低低的笑，“其实陛下吃了好大的暗亏，他自己都不知道。我天生过目不忘，等我在藏书阁里待上十天半个月，就能把里面的书都记住了。这都是孤本呢，任凭你金山银山都买不到。”  
　　此时仆人将饭菜送了进来，柴进道：“先吃饭吧！”  
　　燕青这才依依不舍的放下书册，走到桌前用饭。  
　　柴进已经吃过了，便坐在旁边写字。但他心不在焉，墨迹染了一手。他瞅瞅燕青，终究还是问出了口，“你觉得方腊此人如何？”  
　　燕青将口中饭菜咽了下去，随口道：“挺好啊！”咬住筷子尖想了想，“文武双全、雄才大略、知人善任、励精图治、勤政爱民……”  
　　“停。”柴进瞪他，“他一个乱臣贼子，在你口中倒成了个十全十美的明君了。难道他就没有不足之处？”  
　　燕青说溜了嘴，赶紧打叠起精神，“当然有。”  
　　“说。”柴进脸黑得像乌云。  
　　燕青想了又想，搜肠刮肚一番，才勉强道：“唔，他……他心思深沉，心狠手辣。”  
　　柴进面色稍霁，“还有呢？”  
　　还有……还有就是实在想不到啊！幸好燕青机灵，叹息一声，“柴进哥哥，你与其纠结方腊，不如想想如何应付公主吧！”  
　　一想到金芝公主柴进就头疼，当下也没了问话的心思，“再说吧！我先去睡了，你也别熬着。”  
　　燕青应了，囫囵吃完了饭，麻溜的将自己洗得白白嫩嫩的。抱了本书一骨碌钻进被窝，又喜滋滋的啃了起来。  
　　夏季多疫病，方腊未雨绸缪，命人在各个州郡行医施药。燕青奉旨办差，带兵清除奸邪，维护秩序。等一切事了，回来时却听说方腊病了。  
　　“陛下病了？什么病？”燕青一惊。  
　　“时疫。”  
　　燕青立刻将刚脱下一半的官服又穿了回去，抬脚就往外走。  
　　“你去哪儿？”柴进叫住他。  
　　“去宫里。”燕青头也不回。  
　　“你回来。”柴进挡住他，“这个时辰宫门都下钥了。”  
　　“无妨，守门侍卫认得我。”燕青推开他。  
　　“小乙，方腊是病是死，跟你有什么关系。”柴进厉声道：“你还记不记得自己的身份？”  
　　燕青动作一顿，沉声道：“我只知道，他如今做的事对江南百姓有益。单凭这一点，我就不能让他死。”  
　　“小乙。”柴进大叫，但燕青已经没入夜色之中，再没有回头。  
　　


End file.
